


Dirk tries to top, but has two glasses of whiskey in his system

by AestheticalRaindrops



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Bottom Dirk Strider, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Happy Ending, Hate Sex, Kinky, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Makeup Sex, it's small don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AestheticalRaindrops/pseuds/AestheticalRaindrops
Summary: there was the sweet bartender Roxy, an ice cold glass of whiskey, bright neon lights, and then there was Jake English
Relationships: Jake English/Dirk Strider
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Dirk tries to top, but has two glasses of whiskey in his system

**Author's Note:**

> yo so, this starts out kinda angsty but uh, it gets really smutty later. Sad sex and alcohol is a weird mix

the lights of the club flashed brightly, reflecting off of Dirk's dark glasses. 

They were silent now, he had gotten rid of his AI long ago. 

he swirled the ice in his drink as he stared into what he could assume was an amber liquid. He had never drank before. he hated the taste of it, he hated the smell, and he hated how foggy his brain became. A Strider was always on alert, at least, that's what his bro told him. 

"More whiskey Dirky?" The bartender, a fine young lass named Roxy, asked him. He hated that she knew his name, he hated that she knew his preferred drink. That meant he had become far more than just a regular here. She had memorized how he looked, he had talked to her enough through a drunk haze, he had let himself slip, and now Roxy knew. He sighed and nodded. "yeah. Thanks Rox." 

He hated how close they were as well. She was basically his sister now. He would stay far after closing, sitting quietly on his stool as she wrapped up shop and then she would take him by the arm and basically heave him up to the room above the bar. It was usually saved for people who came to cheat on their wives or people who liked to get down and dirty in an even dirtier room, but recently he had overheard her tell a couple that she couldn't give them the room because "Sorry babes! that room belongs to my bestie tonight" 

He hated that she knew he wouldn't be coherent enough to even speak by the end of the night and would have to sleep there. He hated how familiar that damn room was.

He knew he should stop. Walk out of the bar and never come back, maybe walk in and talk to Roxy while she was on breaks and order a water. He knew that drowning himself in burning alcohol wouldn't fix anything, but he couldn't help it. 

At first he had resisted. His friend suggested drinking til he wasn't sad anymore, maybe go partying, but he was always so firm on staying sober. 

And then he went out to get his morning coffee, and there was Jake English sitting across and holding the hand of Jane Crocker. 

Dirk knew it was on purpose. Jake knew Dirk always got his coffee from the same place at the same time every single day. The fact that he chose that same coffee shop to have a date as early as 8 AM had to be intentional. He wanted Dirk to see. 

he wanted Dirk to know he was happier without him.

Dirk didn't get his coffee that morning, or the next, or the day after that. He still hasn't gone to that shop and it's been, what? a month? He couldn't bring himself to go. That night he had took his friends offer to go clubbing. The next morning he couldn't remember what happened, he had freaked out, and told himself it would never happen again. 

nowadays it was rare he _ever_ remembered what he did last night. He didn't really want to know either. 

He let out another sigh. Jake had broken up with him a whole 2 months ago. 2 months! He felt like he should be over it by now, but instead he was here, trying to get rid of every memory and thought of the stupid adventure boy by downing bottle by bottle of whiskey. Dirk knew. Dirk knew he was in love. And at that thought, he chugged the rest of the glass and asked for another 

~><~

things began to get hazy around his 2nd glass. He barely even noticed when someone sat down next to him, until someone's hands touched his shoulder. 

His head shot up from where it was slumped into his hand, his glasses folded next to him. "What?" He asked blearily before his eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat. He felt his spirits rise and his heart plummet. He felt his hands grow cold and his eyes water. "Jake?"

"Oh um, yes. It's me." 

Dirk nearly cried out the sound of that stupid accent. "J- jake what are.. why are..." Dirk cleared his throat and rubbed his eyes, taking a deep breath to stabilize himself. "Why are you here?" Dirk was proud at how monotone and even his voice sounded. 

Before Jake could talk Roxy walked over. "Hey Dirky! man you're drinking hard tonight! Do i need to save that room or are you going two glasses-" she cut herself off with a gasp. "YOU! You aren't welcome here fuckass!" She glared, pointing a cup menacingly at the nicely tanned islander. 

"Roxy... Please, calm down, it's fine." Dirk pleaded. He knew he shouldn't, but he did want to talk to jake. 

"No way! You're drinking yourself silly here like, every singly fucking night and it's his fault! don't give me that shit!"

"Roxy!"

"Ugh fine. You have the room tonight as well because i already know how this is gonna end and I don't want you hurt in the streets." 

Jake bit his lip and looked at him confused. "You... You've taken up drinking?" 

Dirk sighed, his previously calm demeanor broken. Alcohol made it harder to hide your emotions, he had learned, and this whole fiasco was really starting to work him up. "Yeah Jake. I have." He snipped, sipping from his glass. He forced down a disgusted look as the drink went down his throat. Honestly, he swore he'd never get used to that taste. "But you didn't answer my question, why are you here? Why are you... Why are you talking to me?" 

"Oh yes of course! Well, Dirk, I... I wanted to apologize."

Dirk felt himself tense up, his senses alert, or at least, alert as they could be on two glasses of whiskey. "Apologize?" He asked hoarsely, almost scared for a confirmation. ' _don't do this Jake'_ He thought, ' _don't give me hope'_

"well.. yes. I fear that... that our breakup was hasty. An in-the-moment situation. I didn't _really_ mean the things I said I was just.... Hurt. I'm not very used to having someone near me all the time. You know how i grew up! It was scary and- and different! And as much as i love adventure i was nervous that I had bitten off more than I could chew, and then... well, you know! but I just.. I got hurt. I felt like my fears had been confirmed. The fears of being too relying on a person and the fear of company i guess lead me to..." he took a long pause and took an even longer breath. "it lead me to break up with you and now... now I think that I regret it far more for someone who's life would be better off without the love of their life." Jake gave a small smile. 

Dirk wanted to believe him. He wanted to _so bad,_ he wanted to nod and say that all was forgiven and they could go back to how they were and nothing would be wrong ever again. He wanted to take Jake's hand, swear he would never be too clingy or needy again, and then leave the bar and never return but...

"you don't mean it." Dirk sighed, turning back to his drink, taking another swig. 

Jake spluttered. "W- what!? Dirk I know you hold grudges but come on! I just spilled my heart out to you and now you say I didn't mean it!?"

Dirk really didn't like his tone, but he swallowed it down with another drink of whiskey. "Two words Jake. Jane. Crocker. If you meant a word of all that, what were you doing with Jane?" Dirk really didn't like the fact his voice broke when he said her name. He sounded so weak. 

"Dirk... That was... also a hasty decision. After we broke up she came to me and... basically spilled her heart to me and well, I was still mourning! I realized i needed someone more than I first thought so i said yes and-"

"If you needed someone that badly why didn't you call me!?" Dirk finally snapped back, amber eyes glaring at Jake like citrus fire. His voice raised unintentionally, his emotions under the influence becoming stronger than his years of training and masks. 

Jake seemed taken aback for a moment, hesitation before standing up and trying to fight back. "what!? Because I thought you wouldn't even want to hear my name anymore! Why would I think to call you after one of the worst breakups I know you've ever gone through!"

"you don't know SHIT!" Dirk shouted, standing up as well. Something in Jake's tone was just, really setting him off. He couldn't take this shit. 

"boys! That's it! If you two want to fight go up to the room!" Roxy interrupted them, basically Dirk's height in her heels, but still with nothing on Jake. It was almost funny. It was like watching a rabbit get in between two wolves. Dirk would've laughed at the irony of it all, but he was too angry and upset and cloudy with alcohol to even register the word irony. 

"fine." He said stiffly. "follow me." 

and Dirk began to lead Jake past the velvet curtain and up the wooden stairs to that stupid familiar door in the stupidly familiar club and bar. 

"why do you even know where this is located? How often are you so drunk you can't even remember to breathe?" Jake hissed through clenched teeth but something in his heart clenched harder in guilt. He shouldn't have said that, but before he could apologize, he was slammed against the wall by his shirt collar. 

"Shut. the fuck. Up." Dirk growled right next to Jake's ear. 

Something about the animalistic anger in his voice and the threat of a fight mixed with Jake's own growing rage forced him off the ledge. Summoning his strength from past adventures, he shoves Dirk off of him, the blond's head hitting the hard wood of the door with a loud thunk. 

Dirk let out a groan of pain, and maybe something more, but he would never admit to that. "Fuck. You." He spat at Jake, his eyes glaring savagely, arousal and irritability sparked hotly underneath his skin. His instincts screamed to fight back, but Jake had him pinned tight. He never could win a fight against the stronger islander once he was cornered. 

Jake slammed him against the door again. "Watch your mouth little boy." The brunet's voice rumbled deep within his chest, sending a wave of submission throughout Dirk's body. He wanted to spit back, bite at Jake's skin and taste his blood, but his rich chocolaty tone crumbled Dirk's resolve away and made him want to bare his neck in obedience and whine for more. He quickly shoved the thoughts away. He couldn't be weak now. He wouldn't be weak again in front of Jake English. 

"Apologize." Dirk demanded, his eyes narrowed in resentment and disgust to the man holding him down. 

"Make me" Jake shot back.

In malice and pettiness, Dirk retaliated. He fumbled to find the doorknob and twisted it hard. The weight of both males sent them both crashing to the floor. Dirk, bracing himself for the fall, quick-stepped away as soon as Jake let go of his wrists, but Jake who was not so prepared crashed onto the hardwood flooring, his glasses scattering across the room. 

"apologize asshole." Dirk ordered again, placing his foot in between the taller male's shoulder blades, keeping Jake's face pressed against the floor. Jake of course had practice in fighting with Dirk and quickly turned over, grabbing the blond's foot and dragging him down to the floor as well. If anything was consistent about Dirk, it was his constant overestimation of his strength. 

With Dirk underneath him, Jake quickly wrapped his hand around the others thin throat. He was suddenly very glad to have practice in the language of Dirk, as he now knew every single spot and weak point he could take advantage of in a fight. Dirk had told him before he was scared of being choked, so Jake had always made sure that he stayed clear of anything even close to it. now that they were in a fight, nothing was off limits. 

he expected a panicked look in Dirk's tangerine eyes, an instinctual punch to the gut or nails on his hand trying to pull him off. what he did not expect, however, was the wide eyed look of feral submission and a choked moan that would sound like a frightened squeak to the untrained ear. 

Jake felt himself freeze. He felt Dirk tense underneath him, But the moment of hesitation was gone and Jake was back to applying pressure. "Are you really that filthy? Do you actually get off on someone choking you like this? Pinning you down and treating you like that godforsaken slut that you are?" Jake degraded harshly, picking Dirk up again and pushing him into the dirty spring mattress. "Bet you liked to get fucked up here too. Every night, by every stranger you find willing to even touch you. I bet you drag them up here and then moan my name don't you? Because even after how much you swear to hate me the only person who will ever be able to fuck you right is me and _you fucking know it_ " 

The harsh words were new, but they definitely suited Jake in the same way guns and the color green did. They dripped like honey from his tongue into Dirk's mouth and made the other groan. His head spinning with a lack of air, making everything all that much more intense. He moaned without prompting, his hands coming up to clench at Jake's wrist, begging him to squeeze harder. To use him. To _break_ him. 

And at that moment, Dirk needed Jake to pummel him into the mattress until he couldn't move for a week.

the earlier haziness came back, and Dirk couldn't even see anymore and then the air came rushing into him, making him moan again. He couldn't even stop the small noises from leaving his mouth. The alcohol made him impulsive and without care, the atmosphere made him horny, and Jake's hot body hovering over him made him spread his legs and glare. "If you think you're so good then why don't you show me? Trust me, your dick isn't anything special. I'd be surprised if you could fuck me best." that was a lie. Jake's dick was a gift from god. No one even came close to the pleasure Jake had been able to provide. It had made Dirk upset for a bit, mad that he would never feel like he had been fucked properly again, but here was his chance. His chance to feel pleased. 

Jake took the bait like the sucker he always was, growling and yanking off his belt, snapping it against itself to make a loud crack. Dirk felt a thrill fall down his back. He wanted that damn belt on and around him now. 

Jake whipped at Dirk's leg once before wrapping it around the struggling Blond's wrists, restricting the movement of his arms. Dirk let out a whimper at the loss of control. This was no longer his show. This was not his game to puppet. The feeling made his brain whirl and his dick stand to attention.

Fuck.

"Whore." Jake degraded, sending another wave of submission through the older. 

The native grabbed at the blond's throat once more, pressing him into the mattress. Dirk whined and squirmed underneath Jake's weight. "More." he choked out, and let out a weak moan when Jake squeezed harder, only to let go a few seconds later. a whine of longing left Dirk's throat. 

"God you're so needy too. Don't you know when to shut the fuck up?" Jake glared, his glasses glinting. Dirk was starting to get tired of his constant moans and whines, he wanted more than this incessant teasing. He wanted...

"Jake.. Jake please... Please give me more. Give me your cock." 

Jake shivered down his pride. Only he could deteriorate Dirk to nothing but a whining, begging slut. Only he could do this. It sent a wave of domination through him as he smirked down at Dirk. "Louder love. I want to hear you cry for my cock." 

And cry for his cock he did. Dirk practically sobbed out his pleads. "Please Jake!! Please come on give it to me please! Just give it to me! Split me open with your fat cock, stretch me open wide! I want to feel you Daddy c'mon please~ I want you to cum inside me, breed me, just fuck me senseless please please PLEASE!" 

Who could say no to that voice? So needy and twinged with southern flavor. "Oh dear you know how much I love that accent of yours. Keep talking.." Jake chuckled under his breath, lowering himself between Dirk's thighs, sliding off the others jeans as well. 

The Texan gasped but still shakily began to talk. "I- I love the way you feel. I think about you every- every time I do something to mys- _Oh fuck Jake!_ " Dirk's hands grasped at the oak headboard as Jake's tongue lapped at the others waiting hole. "Keep talking dear~" Jake laughed, the small gap in his teeth poking through as he smirked at his past lover. 

"God! I thi- FUCK- think about you whenever I tou- touch myself and I- GOD ugh Jake~" Dirk practically sobbed out, his hands shaking as they reached back and grabbed at the headboard even harder, his knuckles white. "please please please stop teasing Jake I can't do this I can't- Ah FUCK~! god.. Jake c'mon Jake..." 

Jake himself was barely holding on himself. The sweet sounds coming from his sweet past lovers even sweeter mouth. "God you sound so hot baby..." Jake groaned, begining to stroke himself slowly. "how bad do you want it prince? Tell daddy how much you want his cock."

"so much Jake so so much Jake please god jake yes!" 

"Sounds good enough to me." 

Jake leaned back from his oral assault and freed his aching dick from the constraints of his tight jeans with a groan. "God I can't wait to feel you all wrapped around me again. Are you still tight like you were last time we did this? Probably not, from how many blokes you probably bring up here a night." The islander taunted darkly before slowly pushing in, never stopping until he was completely hilted. 

"OH Fuck YES!" Dirk yelped, legs spreading further as he accommodated the others presence. The feeling of being so totally full once more sent his eyes rolling back in his head. He couldn't remember if he even had his shades on or off anymore, everything was a haze of pleasure and pain and alcohol. He could barely even begin to think about the feeling of skin on skin and the smell of Jake Jake Jake 

"Jake!" 

Was he even making sense? he wasn't sure. Jake was moving now. In and out, slow and steady and then suddenly fast and bisk and so, deliciously painful. Dirk had dissolved into needy and disgustingly sinful noises. It just felt so good! He couldn't even remember why they had ever stopped doing things like this! It just felt so so so good! Jake himself was nothing more than a grunting snarling mess as well. Growling out insults and praises and tweaking dirk's nipples with every thrust. 

He heard the boy beneath him get louder and louder and he smiled maliciously in pride. He was doing this. _him_.

"You gonna cum baby? Gonna cum for me nice and loud while I fill you up?" Jake whispered harshly, right next to Dirk's ear. 

"Yes! Yes yes yes! Jake! Jake jake JAKE! OH FUCK! AH~" 

The sounds of Dirk's imminent Orgasm sent Jake himself spilling over the edge, his warm cum filling DIrk even further. 

And then before he knew it

Dirk fell asleep. 

~><~

The next morning Dirk blearily woke up. why was he in the room..? He wasn't hungover so there was no way he got terribly wasted last night but- FUCK!

HE HAD FUCKED HIS EX!

he fell back onto the bed, eyes staring at the ceiling. Jake was nowhere to be seen, so he must've dipped and hightailed it out of town as soon as Dirk fell asleep. He felt so pathetic. His body was sore and cold, his heart hurt, and he felt like crying. He wouldn't. He had already shed too many tears for the tall, tan islander. But still... 

Dirk really wished he would've at least stayed the night. 

He was about to just give in and breakdown right then and there when a familiar British accent filled the room. "Ah you're awake! You slept all afternoon. I know I did a number on you but I didn't know I went that hard. How are you feeling love?"

Dirk almost burst into tears again. 

"W- what? Jake you're still... here? But.. but why?" He couldn't wrap his head around it. Why the fuck would Jake still be here? Why is he still calling him love? Why does he... Care..?

"Because I meant what I said last night. Not about you being a whore and all that nonsense, I was just going off of your reactions.." Dirk flushed brightly and Jake cleared his throat before continuing, "I do want to get back together with you Dirk. I mean that. I want to give... us, a chance again. 

Dirk stopped and thought. This wasn't a good idea but..

"yeah.. I- I think I'd like that."


End file.
